Tim Allen
| image = Tim Allen at 1993 Emmy Rehearsals cropped.jpg | imagesize = 200px | caption = Allen at the 1993 Emmy rehearsals | birth_name = Timothy Allen Dick | birth_place = Denver, Colorado, U.S. | years_active = 1975–present | occupation = Actor, comedian, voice-over artist | spouse = Laura Deibel (1984–2003) Jane Hajduk (2006–present) | website = http://www.timallen.com }} Tim Allen (born Timothy Allen Dick; June 13, 1953) is an American comedian, actor, voice-over artist, and entertainer, known for his role in the sitcom Home Improvement. He is also known for his film roles in several popular movies, including the ''Toy Story'' series, The Santa Clause, and Galaxy Quest.Stated in interview on Inside the Actors Studio''Tim Allen, ''Galaxy Quest enhanced edition DVD commentary. Early life and career Born in Denver, Colorado, Allen is the son of Martha Katherine, a community-service worker, and Gerald M. Dick, a real estate agent. He is the third oldest of five brothers. His father died in a car accident, colliding with a drunk driver, when Allen was 11. Two years later, his mother married her high school sweetheart, a successful business executive, and moved with her six children to Birmingham, Michigan, a suburb of Detroit, to be with her new husband and his three children. Allen attended Ernest W. Seaholm High School in Birmingham, where he was in theater and music classes (resulting in his love of classical piano). He then attended Central Michigan University and transferred to Western Michigan University in 1974. At Western Michigan, Allen worked at the student radio station WIDR and received a bachelor of science degree in communications specializing in radio and television production in 1976 with a split minor in philosophy and design. In 1998, Western Michigan awarded Allen an honorary fine arts degree and the Distinguished Alumni Award. Allen started his career as a comedian in 1975. On a dare from one of his friends, he participated in a comedy night at a comedy club in Detroit. While in Detroit he began to get recognition appearing in local television commercials and appearing on cable comedy shows such as Gary Thison's Some Semblance of Sanity. He later moved to Los Angeles and became a member of The Comedy Store there. He began to do stand-up appearances on late-night talk shows and specials on record and film. Allen rose to fame in acting with the television series Home Improvement (1991–1999) on ABC, playing Tim "The Tool-Man" Taylor. During one week in November 1994, he simultaneously starred in the highest grossing film (The Santa Clause), topped the New York Times best-seller list with his book Don't Stand Too Close to a Naked Man, and appeared in the top rated television series (Home Improvement). The following year, he provided the voice of Buzz Lightyear in the blockbuster Toy Story. Simultaneous with his time acting in Home Improvement, Tim Allen formed a race team with Steve Saleen and race driver Bob Bondurant, called the Saleen/Allen "RRR" Speedlab. The team raced Saleen Mustangs in the SCCA World Challenge, with Allen and Saleen as the team's drivers. During the final season of Home Improvement he was paid $1.25 million for every episode he starred in. In 2006, Allen began narrating the "Pure Michigan" television and radio commercials for the "Travel Michigan" agency. These commercials can be seen and heard throughout the Midwest and began airing nationally in 2009. In December 2009, Allen started a preview tour of Crazy on the Outside, a film that debuted in January 2010. Allen accompanied the film, helping promote it with a series of stand-up acts beforehand. During the performances he told audiences that he plans a 2010 comedy tour. Allen also directed the film, marking his film directorial debut. Allen hosted the 8th Annual TV Land Awards on April 25, 2010. As of September 2010, Tim Allen is the official voice of the Chevrolet Cruze, narrating commercials for the vehicle. Allen has also expressed interest in returning to television in 2011, which has led to several sources believing that meetings with Greg Daniels could lead to his joining The Office after Steve Carrell's departure at the end of the show's seventh season. Personal life Allen was raised as an Episcopalian. He was married to Laura Deibel from April 7, 1984, until they legally separated in 1999. The divorce was finalized in 2003. They have a daughter, Katherine, born in 1989. Allen married actress Jane Hajduk on October 7, 2006 in a small private ceremony in Grand Lake, Colorado. They had dated for five years. On January 5, 2009, it was announced that Allen and Hajduk were expecting their first child together. On March 28, 2009, Allen became a father for the second time, with the arrival of a baby girl named Elizabeth. Arrests On October 2, 1978, Allen was arrested in the Kalamazoo/Battle Creek International Airport for possession of over of cocaine. He subsequently pled guilty to drug trafficking charges, and provided the names of other dealers in exchange for a sentence of three to seven years rather than a possible life imprisonment. He was paroled on June 12, 1981 after serving 28 months in Federal Correctional Institution in Sandstone, Minnesota. Allen had the Federal Bureau of Prisons Register # 04276-040."Timothy A Dick." Federal Bureau of Prisons. Retrieved on January 9, 2010. In 1997, Allen was arrested for drunk driving in Birmingham, Michigan, and was recorded as having a .15 blood-alcohol content. He was sentenced to one year probation. He entered a rehabilitation clinic for alcohol abuse as part of his court obligation. Awards Allen was nominated for one Emmy and 5 Golden Globe Awards. He won the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Musical or Comedy in 1995 for Home Improvement. In 1999, Allen was named a Disney Legend for his work on the Toy Story and Santa Clause franchises. For contributions to the television industry, Tim Allen was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6898 Hollywood Blvd. In 1996, he won the Hall of Fame award at the Kids Choice Awards. The cast of Home Improvement was honored with a "Fan Favorite" award at the 2009 TV Land Awards. Filmography Films Television work *''Comedy's Dirtiest Dozen'' (1988) *''Tim Allen: Men Are Pigs'' (1990) *''Home Improvement'' (1991–1999) *''Tim Allen Rewires America'' (1991) * *''These Guys'' (2003) (narrator) *''Jimmy Neutron: Win, Lose, and Kaboom'' (2004) (voice) Books *''Don't Stand Too Close to a Naked Man'' (1994) – ISBN 0-786-86134-7 *''I'm Not Really Here'' (1996) – ISBN 0-786-86257-2 References External links * * * * Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Colorado Category:Actors from Michigan Category:American drug traffickers Category:American Episcopalians Category:American film actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Central Michigan University alumni Category:People convicted of alcohol-related driving offenses Category:People convicted of drug offenses Category:People from Denver, Colorado Category:People from Detroit, Michigan Category:People from Kalamazoo, Michigan Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Oakland County, Michigan Category:People self-identifying as alcoholics Category:Western Michigan University alumni ar:تيم ألين bg:Тим Алън cs:Tim Allen cy:Tim Allen da:Tim Allen de:Tim Allen et:Tim Allen es:Tim Allen fa:تیم آلن fr:Tim Allen id:Tim Allen it:Tim Allen he:טים אלן lt:Tim Allen hu:Tim Allen nl:Tim Allen ja:ティム・アレン no:Tim Allen pl:Tim Allen pt:Tim Allen ro:Tim Allen ru:Аллен, Тим simple:Tim Allen sr:Тим Ален fi:Tim Allen sv:Tim Allen tl:Tim Allen th:ทิม อัลเลน tr:Tim Allen